This wiki is so dead
Pharrell Everybody get up Everybody get up Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey 1: Robin Thicke If you can't hear what I'm trying to say If you can't read from the same page Maybe I'm going deaf, Maybe I'm going blind Maybe I'm out of my mind Pharrell: Everybody get up Robin Thicke OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature Just let me liberate you Hey, hey, hey You don't need no papers Hey, hey, hey That man is not your maker Robin Thicke And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it get past me You're far from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Pharrell: Everybody get up 2: Robin Thicke What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on What do we need steam for You the hottest bitch in this place I feel so lucky Hey, hey, hey You wanna hug me Hey, hey, hey What rhymes with hug me? Hey, hey, hey Robin Thicke OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature Just let me liberate you Hey, hey, hey You don't need no papers Hey, hey, hey That man is not your maker Hey, hey, hey Robin Thicke And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it get past me You're far from plastic Talk about getting blasted''Pharrell:'' Everybody get up I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I hate them lines I know you want it I hate them lines I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me 3: T.I. One thing I ask of you Let me be the one you back that ass to Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you So hit me up when you pass through I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two Swag on, even when you dress casual I mean it's almost unbearable In a hundred years not dare, would I Pull a Pharside let you pass me by Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that So I just watch and wait for you to salute But you didn't pick Not many women can refuse this pimpin' I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me Robin Thicke Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt, like it hurt What you don't like work? Robin Thicke Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh No more pretending Hey, hey, hey Cause now you winning Hey, hey, hey Here's our beginning Robin Thicke I always wanted a good girl (Pharrell: Everybody get up) I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it get past me You're far from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines (Pharrell: Everybody get up) I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Pharrell Everybody get up Everybody get up Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey